frozen dandelion
by marinated
Summary: —Di kota kecil nyaris mati ini, sang dokter kembali menemukan cinta. Kali ini, dari perspektif dua perempuan berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha.

 **Amudsen ©** Alice Munro. No commercial profit taken.

 **warning** cliché, kurang riset, maboc post-kolonial. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** trade fic sama sharevane. MC cuma karena nggak enak dijadiin OS akibat jumlah kata. huks. ceritanya terinspirasi dari amudsen-nya tante alice munro. cerpen yang tadinya cuma dibaca buat tugas UAS smt lalu lol. selamat membaca.

* * *

Salju, salju, dan kelabu.

Musim panas berlalu dan suhu turun ke titik paling beku.

"Miss, bisa aku main di danau?"

"Habiskan dulu obatmu."

(dan ia tetap terkurung di ruangan itu)

* * *

fr **o** z **e** n d **a** nd **e** l **io** n

by alleira

— _jika salju meleleh nanti Sabtu, akan kubawa satu dandelion untukmu_ _—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[ prolog ]**

* * *

Demi memenuhi ikrarnya mengabdi pada masyarakat, Mikuo harus rela ditugaskan jauh dari tempat asal.

Tempat itu jaraknya berpuluh mil dari hingar bingar ibu kota, nyaris tak terlihat di peta, serta senjang dari geliat urban yang pelan-pelan merengkuh dunia. Dia tertatih-tatih dengan hanya mengandalkan besi-besi kokoh rel untuk tetap tersambung dengan dimensi luar. Kadang, jika badai datang dan mengamuk terlalu lama, kereta-kereta akan diberhentikan sementara. Menjadikan kota kecil itu semakin tenang, seakan-akan mati sebentar.

Berpuluh tahun, kota itu terasing akibat bentangan aksa. Lokasi yang lebih dekat dengan hutan dan danau besar ketimbang kota lain menjadikannya seperti diisolasi, dikunci. Lebih akibat bentang alam di sekitar, sebetulnya. Orang-orangnya hidup dalam keterbatasan—ilmu, perspektif, segalanya. Puluhan lelaki, yang setiap tahun rutin dikirim sebagai infanteri dalam perang yang sedang bergelora, adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat tempat itu dikenali segelintir orang.

Usang, sunyi, dan nyaris sekarat. Amudsen adalah terjemahan sesungguhnya dari kata _terpencil_.

Pada 1943, Mikuo pertama menjejakkan kaki di situ. Disambut tamparan keras angin musim dingin serta tetesan kristal es yang jatuh secara periodik. Menuju sanatorium, ia terseok-seok membelah jalanan yang ditutupi salju lima senti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etcetera.

 **Amudsen ©** Alice Munro. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, kurang riset, maboc post-kolonial. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. sekedar warning tambahan, cerita ini alurnya akan **lambat sekali**. mohon maaf buat yang tidak tahan dengan ini. lalu, ada perubahan plot—lebih ke 'perapihan', sih. Makanya tag chara jadi saya ganti ke Mikuo saja.

* * *

fr **o** z **e** n d **a** nd **e** l **io** n

[ 01 ]

— _jika salju meleleh nanti Sabtu, akan kubawa satu dandelion untukmu_ _—_

* * *

Sanatorium adalah tempat di mana penderita tuberkulosis dibawa dan dikarantina. Terletak di ujung jalan utama, di balik dinding-dinding kokoh perumahan. Sendirian, kesepian, dan nyaris terlupakan. Lokasi yang bagus untuk menghitung dosa-dosa. Tempat yang sempurna untuk mati pelan-pelan.

Dan tebak, di situlah Mikuo akan ditempatkan. Mulai hari itu, hingga beberapa tahun ke depan. Menggantikan seorang dokter bedah lain yang mesti angkat kaki karena dipindahtugaskan.

Bangunan sanatorium sejatinya tidak terlalu buruk. Tempat itu terdiri dari dua lantai yang disangga pilar-pilar kokoh, menjadikan Mikuo yakin bangunan itu tidak akan serta merta runtuh meski digoncang gempa.

Setiap ruangan di sana memiliki jendela yang lebar, yang memungkinkan cahaya masuk sebanyak mungkin saat bintang terbesar di Bimasakti muncul pada waktu siang.

Kendati begitu, ia tak memungkiri sanatorium telah melekatkan impresi kusam kuat-kuat di pandangan pertama meskipun, dari berita yang Mikuo baca sebelum sampai ke sini, baru dibangun satu dekade yang lalu.

Balok-balok batako yang berdiri rapi ditutupi cat abu-abu mulai mengelupas, tak kuat dikikis musim. Jendela-jendela kelihatan kotor karena selalu berembun dan jarang dilap. Sisa-sisa genangan air dari sol sepatu orang-orang yang melintas di sepanjang selasar bertebaran di sana-sini.

Ikrar yang diucapkannya dahulu membuat Mikuo tak bisa protes akan situasi, jadi ia menelan komplainnya kembali. Rasanya pahit, seperti dihantam langsung oleh realiti bahwa ia harus hidup di sini. Minim fasilitas serta sulit transportasi.

Mikuo agak sedikit lega dengan kenyataan ia tak lagi punya istri.

* * *

Dokter utama di sanatorium ini pernah turun langsung di medan perang, itu yang Mikuo pernah dengar.

Pria itu sudah pernah masuk di tenda-tenda kumal berisi puluhan serdadu yang tubuhnya bolong ditembus longsongan timah, mendapati seorang opsir sekarat oleh dehidrasi, atau frustasi mendapati botol-botol kloroform dan insulin telah pecah dalam perjalanan pengiriman.

Tapi, oh, itu cerita lama, katanya. Ia telah pergi dari medan perang dan di sinilah ia memilih mengabdi pada akhirnya.

Mikuo membayangkan orang itu adalah seorang pria yang sudah keriput. Penuh cerita tentang kebijaksanaan dan mungkin tengah merindukan masa muda yang telah hilang. Mungkin mirip sosok Einstein, hanya saja dengan stetoskop.

Yang ia temukan adalah seorang pria dengan pipi kanan rusak oleh luka bakar yang panjang.

"Albert." Pria itu mengenalkan diri sambil terus memeriksa dokumen yang dibawa Mikuo. Sepertinya menyadari tatapan penasaran yang terus ditujukan padanya.

Mikuo duduk di kursi ruang kerja Albert. Sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan cat putih melapisi dinding. Mata hijau-kebiruan itu menggelinding, menilai ruangan tersebut. Ada sebuah rak di sudut yang memajang buku-buku. Beberapa kelihatan tidak berada di tempatnya dan menciptakan celah antara satu deret dengan yang lainnya. Kemungkinan sedang dibaca atau diletakkan di tempat lain.

"Jadi, kau yang dari Toronto itu, eh?"

Mikuo menganggukkan kepala, memberi afirmasi ketika Albert memeriksa _resume_ tentang dirinya.

"Kau pernah bertugas di tempat lain sebelum ke sini?"

"Aku pernah ditugaskan di salah satu rumah sakit di sana," jawab Mikuo cepat. "Kau bisa lihat di- _resume_ yang kulampirkan."

"Rumah sakit biasa? Di tempat semacam sanatorium?"

"Ini kali pertama untukku bekerja di sanatorium."

Albert meletakkan kertas _resume_ yang tengah ia baca di atas meja, disatukan kembali bersama map dan berkas lain milik Mikuo. Kemudian pria itu melepas kacamata bacanya, menatap Mikuo seolah tengah menilai sesuatu.

"Apa yang kaudengar tentang pemindahan tugasmu kali ini?" pria itu bertanya, nadanya begitu hati-hati. Seolah sedang menguji. Hal ini sempat membuat Mikuo ingin mengernyit.

Pria berdarah Toronto itu mengingat-ingat apa pun yang ia dengar mengenai pemindahannya. Desas-desus yang bunyinya bahkan tak lebih jelas dari angin yang menghempas gundukan salju di luar.

"Yang kudengar adalah kalian kekurangan dokter di tempat ini," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat. "Dokter itu dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Jadi, aku menggantikannya di sini."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

Mereka terdiam selama kurang lebih lima detik. Albert menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, kemudian melipat satu kaki.

"Kau mungkin akan menemukan ini bukan sebagai hal menyenangkan," katanya, "tapi bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap memberitahu ini padamu."

Yang kemudian masuk ke telinga adalah bunyi derit roda kursi yang sudah mulai kehilangan kelincahan untuk berputar.

"Kautahu, kan, ini bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan satu atau dua tahun waktumu? Tempat ini terlalu kecil dan terlalu usang." Sebuah jeda, pria bertubuh besar itu menatap Mikuo dengan matanya yang cokelat terang—nyaris berkilau kekuningan. "Mungkin hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai ke sini dari stasiun, jika kau naik trem. Tapi trem tidak setiap saat beroperasi di tempat ini."

"Aku tahu." Karena Mikuo nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali akibat menerjang gundukan salju. Tak ada yang dapat dimintai tolong karena di sini begitu sepi. Kalau ada orang pun, Mikuo tak yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati membawakan koper-kopernya.

"Dan kau tentu paham jika itu mungkin bukan bagian terburuknya."

Mikuo berusaha untuk tidak mulai membayangkan seberapa berat hari yang akan ia jalani di sini. Namun Albert keburu membuka suaranya.

"Kau mungkin adalah bagian dari instansi medis, tapi di sini kau tidak akan mendapat fasilitas istimewa." Srek. Ia menggeser map berisi berkas Mikuo.

"Kau diberi rumah untuk tinggal, tapi jangan berharap sesuatu seperti yang bisa kautemukan di Toronto." Kali ini suara Albert lebih terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan. Mirip seorang ayah yang sedang memberitahu anaknya apa-apa saja yang akan ia temui ketika akan masuk ke hutan untuk pertama kali. "Pemanas tak akan selalu hidup. Listrik tak akan selalu menyala. Pipa air yang beku bukan lagi masalah baru. Bahkan kasur yang nanti akan kautiduri akan terasa keras."

Mikuo bergeming di tempat. Tetapi ia menangkap keseluruhan poin yang ingin Albert sampaikan: bahwa Mikuo tidak bisa mengharapkan kenyamanan di tempat ini.

Bahkan mungkin tak akan ada banyak hal yang bisa ia temukan di sini.

Tempat ini mirip seperti belantara, hanya saja dengan bangunan dan permukiman.

"Ya, tentu," katanya. "Aku sangat mengerti."

Albert memberi jeda selama sepuluh detik, menelisik garis wajah Mikuo. Mencari-cari jika ada keengganan atau keraguan, yang mana biasa ia temukan di wajah para dokter muda yang masih belajar akan banyak hal dalam hidup.

Ia tak menemukan satu pun. Sekarang.

"Maka kuanggap kau sudah siap dengan apa pun yang terjadi, Mr. Walter."

Mikuo Walter mengangguk satu kali.

"Dan aku tak mau menerima surat pengunduran diri sebelum masa tugasmu habis. Mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan?"

"Ya, tentu."

* * *

Mungkin Albert benar. Tempat ini memang jauh dari kata nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat singgah. Benar-benar bukan tempat yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin Albert memberi peringatan sekeras tadi karena sesuatu pernah terjadi di sini. Kemungkinan seorang pekerja telah menyudahi masa kerjanya lebih awal akibat seluruh keminiman, kemudian memaksa seisi sanatorium bertahan pasca kehilangan satu tangan pembantu yang sangat penting.

Mikuo memikirkan hal-hal tersebut ketika duduk dalam keheningan di kursi berkaki tiga. Benda itu diletakkan di koridor minim cahaya yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang penyimpanan mantel, hanya agar Mikuo bisa duduk sembari menunggu seseorang yang ditugaskan mengantar ke rumah sementaranya di sini.

Koridor itu bukanlah tempat menunggu yang nyaman. Bau pengap dari mantel serta kaus kaki basah mengotori udara yang beredar di sana. Masuk tanpa permisi ke hidungnya. Mikuo tak melakukan banyak hal selain mencoba tetap duduk sambil sesekali menggosok hidung.

Ia menunduk, membiarkan kedua matanya memaku lantai yang kotor oleh jejak basah dari sol sepatu.

Ada begitu banyak jejak di atas sana. Satu yang mulai mengering ditindih oleh satu yang masih baru. Ia menerka-nerka, mana yang merupakan bekas miliknya sembari mengetukkan telunjuk ke atas paha. Mencari kesibukan demi mencairkan rasa bosan.

Mikuo menghabiskan lima menit tambahan di sana sebelum seorang pria muncul dari ruang penyimpanan mantel, memanggul kantung kain yang entah isinya apa. Pria tersebut kurus dan kelihatan lebih muda dari Mikuo. Mungkin dua puluh tigaan atau dua puluh lima. Berambut pirang lepek dengan dagu yang kelihatan jelas tak rutin dicukur. Mantel cokelat yang dikenakannya sudah begitu jelek dan berlubang di sana-sini. Pakaian itu seolah-olah bicara jika ia telah ada _jauh_ lebih lama dibandingkan si pengguna.

"Ah. Kau pasti Dokter Walter!" Adalah yang pertama kali pria itu ucapkan. Ia menarik senyum yang begitu riang, langsung memperlihatkan kualitas keramahan yang dimiliki.

Mikuo buru-buru berdiri, hanya untuk pasrah saat kemudian si pirang itu menjabat tangannya dengan ayunan yang begitu kuat. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit ketika menyadari sarung tangan yang pria itu kenakan basah dan dinginnya mulai menjalari telapak tangannya.

"Namaku Yohio Russell, Dok. Tapi semua orang di sini biasa memanggilku Hio saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Dia segera memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta. Senyuman mengembang begitu panjang, sampai-sampai nyaris menyentuh cuping telinga.

"Dan akulah yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh Big Al untuk mengantarmu. Semoga tidak terlalu lama menunggu."

Mikuo mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkenalan Hio. "Tak apa, sungguh," ia menjeda sesaat dengan sebuah kernyitan di kening, "Big Al?"

"Dokter Kepala di tempat ini." Hio dengan senang hati memberikan jawaban. "Bukannya kau baru saja bertemu dengannya? Ruangannya ada di ujung sana."

Telunjuk itu menuding koridor tempat ruang kerja Albert berada. Dan hal itu membuat kedua alis Mikuo terangkat.

"Oh," katanya, "kukira namanya Albert."

"Secara teknis, ya. Jika kau mengintip kartu nama atau dokumen resminya. Tetapi kami di sini lebih senang memanggilnya Big Al karena, kautahu, postur badannya itu. Benar-benar Si Besar."

Mikuo mendengar Hio meletupkan tawa di ujung kalimatnya, dan hal itu menegaskan padanya bahwa si pirang itu adalah tipikal orang yang senang menghadapi sesuatu dengan senyuman.

Tawa Hio mereda, kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya kala memukul ringan punggung Mikuo. "Nah, Dok. Tak keberatan kalau kita pergi sekarang? Mumpung saljunya sudah tak sederas tadi."

"Ya, ya. Tentu."

Dengan itu, mereka pun sukses melangkah ke gerbang depan.

Mikuo tak protes ketika Hio mengangkat salah satu koper bawaannya tanpa disuruh. Pria itu melenggang dengan langkah yang cekatan, kelihatan sudah hapal mati dengan semua rute di sini.

* * *

Warna langit ketika itu masih abu-abu, seperti waktu pertama kali Mikuo sampai di stasiun. Hanya saha, kini salju turun tak begitu deras. Tidak seburuk yang tadi.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jalan kaki di cuaca begini, Dok," Hio berkata ketika mereka mulai menjejak halaman depan. Bersenandung samar, seolah ini adalah salah satu hari terbaiknya.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak," jawab Mikuo. Ia menginjak genangan air kecil yang ada di selasar sembari memandangi bagaimana lengan kurus Hio mengangkat koper pakaiannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Koperku yang satu itu agak lebih berat."

Kekehan ramah meletup. "Jangan khawatir. Biar begini, aku sudah terbiasa mengangkat barang berat. Aku bahkan bisa mengangkat yang beberapa kali lebih berat dari ini."

Usai bicara, Hio berhenti di depan pagar. Ia melepaskan sementara koper Mikuo ke tanah guna merogoh setumpuk kunci dari dalam saku celana. Alis Mikuo yang satu terangkat melihat betapa banyak kunci yang dipegang oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Sudah lewat jam kunjungan," ujar Hio, seakan menyadari tatapan Mikuo. "Pintu gerbang akan selalu ditutup jika bukan jam kunjungan untuk meminimalisir gangguan. Jadi, jika tak punya salinan kunci, pastikan kau tidak datang ke tempat ini lewat dari jam empat."

Mikuo hanya menggumam singkat, pertanda jika dia memberi atensi pada apa yang dikatakan Hio. Ia masih memerhatikan si pirang memilah-milah anak kunci, kemudian memasukkan salah satu dari mereka ke gembok yang mengunci rapat gerbang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di sini?" ketika mereka telah keluar dari area sanatorium dan Hio telah menutup kembali gerbang besar tersebut, Mikuo memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia merasa harus mengenal siapa pun yang bekerja di sanatorium.

"Aku adalah seorang tukang. Aku pintar memperbaiki sesuatu. Engsel-engsel berkarat, atap yang bocor, kaca pecah, kaki-kaki kursi yang patah—aku memperbaiki apa pun."

Langkah Hio begitu mantap meskipun harus menyaruk gundukan es di depan.

"Sanatorium tak mempekerjakan tukang selama ini. Tapi dua tahun lalu badai datang dan merusak beberapa jendela. Big Al pun mencari seorang tukang untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Kaubisa bilang jika kerjaku cukup bagus, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk mempekerjakanku secara tetap."

"Tapi bukankah tak setiap hari ada barang yang mesti kauperbaiki?"

"Kau benar," Hio menjawab cepat, nyengir kecil di tempatnya berdiri, "karena itu mereka menyuruhku mengurus taman selagi tak ada yang butuh perbaikan."

Mikuo kembali memberi anggukan, kendati Hio tak dapat melihat bagaimana responnya akibat berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Hio menuntun Mikuo menuju sudut yang lengang oleh kehidupan. Di mana rumah makin menjarang, sementara tanah lapang membentang di depan. Tak ada apa pun di sana kecuali pepohonan yang kehilangan dedaunan serta rumput yang hibernasi di bawah tindihan kristal es.

"Kediamanmu ada di tengah kota, Dok." Lagi, selain bunyi sol sepatu yang menendang gumpalan es, Hio-lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Butuh sedikit waktu untuk sampai jika lewat jalan biasa. Aku pribadi, sih, lebih suka jalan pintas. Lebih sepi dan kaubisa menghemat tujuh sampai sepuluh menit."

"Sangat sepi, sepertinya. Apa ada orang lain yang melalui jalan ini?"

"Tentu saja. Sebagian besar pekerja dan perawat di sanatorium lewat sini. Kadang kau juga akan melihat beberapa anak bermain di sekitar sini sambil didampingi, paling tidak, satu orang dewasa—tentu saja. Tak ada yang tahu kapan beruang akan muncul."

"Maksudnya di sini sering berkeliaran beruang?" Mikuo berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak kentara memperdengarkan keterkejutannya. Namun sepertinya gagal karena Hio langsung menoleh padanya, bibir terangkat. Seperti hendak tertawa pendek atas responnya.

"Grizzly—ya, tentu saja mereka berkeliaran di sini," ujar Hio kemudian. Kali ini sudah kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada jalanan. "Sebelah selatan kota ini adalah hutan dan sungai. Ada banyak ikan di sana. Habitat sempurna untuk grizzly."

"Setidaknya ini adalah waktu bagi mereka berhibernasi."

Tawa pendek kembali terdengar dari Hio. "Sebenarnya Dok, kami di sini kadang menemukan beberapa grizzly bangun lebih cepat dari hibernasi karena kelaparan."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Sama sekali tidak." Hio mengambil langkah lebih lebar ke kanan untuk menjauhi sisi jalan yang tertutup salju lebih luas, kemudian memberi Mikuo peringatan, "Pastikan kau tidak menginjaknya. Ini licin sekali."

Yang bersangkutan menangkap peringatan itu dengan baik, lalu segera mengambil jarak dari area yang ditunjuk. Jalanan mereka kini agak sedikit menurun, dan Mikuo baru sadar jika wilayah yang tadi ia lewati merupakan bukit kecil. Ia menoleh sedikit ke kiri, mendapati tumpukan barang rongsok yang tertimbun salju. Seekor anjing liar berdiri di sofa rusak, mengangkat kepala memerhatikan kedua pria tersebut berlalu.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika beruang-beruang itu bangun lebih cepat?" tanya Mikuo pada menit berikutnya. Ia sempat memindahkan kopernya dari tangan kiri ke kanan. Mengurangi rasa pegal. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana Hio bisa mengangkat koper besarnya tanpa sekalipun berpindah tangan.

Tanpa merasa perlu untuk menoleh, Hio membalas, "Kota akan berantakan, jelas. Karena mereka mengais sisa makanan di tong-tong sampah, kemudian meninggalkan kekacauannya begitu saja."

Mikuo membayagkan keadaan jalanan yang sedikit berantakan oleh gelimang sampah, kemudian memutuskan jika itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia berakhir berharap jika grizzly itu tak terlalu sering membuat kekacauan di tempat ini nanti.

Keduanya berjalan selama beberapa menit lagi. Berbelok ke kanan di sebuah pertigaan, kemudian masuk ke area perumahan. Tak ada bebunyian yang terdengar selain sarukan butiran es yang mereka injak. Dingin makin merayapi leher hingga ke telinga Mikuo.

* * *

Rumah yang jadi tempatnya bernaung sementara ukurannya lumayan besar. Dua buah kamar, satu dapur, ruang makan, juga ruang tamu yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang baca.

Sementara Hio turun ke lantai besmen, mengurusi pemanas setelah secara singkat menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang bisa Mikuo temukan di sini, sang dokter memutuskan meletakkan kopernya di dekat sofa. Langkah konstan ia ambil sembari mengamati isi bangunan.

Itu adalah sebuah rumah yang dicat warna gading. Kendati kesan dingin begitu melekat dari luar, namun rasa yang kontras langsung hinggap ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Ketimbang hawa musim dingin, jelas tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman.

Sebuah rak buku ukuran cukup besar bergeming kokoh dalam kesendirian di sudut ruangan tamu. Mikuo mendekat, hanya untuk menyisir sekilas jenis buku yang tersedia dengan membaca judul yang tercantum di sampulnya. Ia sedikit menaikkan alis ketika menemukan ada begitu banyak buku-buku sejarah dan juga dongeng. Sebagian dongeng berasal dari Rusia.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Onomatope dari langkah kaki. Mikuo berbalik, mendapati Hio telah kembali. Masih dengan mantel lusuhnya yang kini kian berdebu akibat masuk ke besmen tadi. Dan Mikuo langsung menyadari bahwa ruangan di sini telah jadi makin hangat.

"Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja dan kaubisa betah tinggal di sini, Dok." Adalah kalimat yang Hio ucapkan. Bibir melengkung membentuk kurva; segaris senyum ramah yang menyenangkan.

Mikuo mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih atas bantuan yang ia dapatkan. Si pirang hanya tertawa renyah sembari menggaruk belakang kepala, berkata bahwa itu bukan apa-apa.

Ketika tukang itu akan pamit, Mikuo bertanya tentang buku-buku yang ada di rumah tersebut.

"Oh?" kedua alis Hio naik dalam satu ketukan. "Itu pasti milik Big Al."

Gantian alis Mikuo yang naik setelah diberitahu fakta itu. "Big Al?"

"Ya, pria itu punya banyak sekali buku. Kudengar dia memang pernah berencana membawa beberapa ke sini. Jadi mereka yang bertugas tak mati kebosanan."

"Termasuk buku dongeng Rusia?"

Hio tergelak pendek. "Mungkin Big Al berpikir kalian akan membutuhkannya. Anak-anak selalu suka dongeng."

* * *

Anak itu pernah membayangkan apa-apa saja yang mungkin dapat ia lihat di balik kota kecilnya yang kusam dan usang. Benar-benar _melihat_ dan bukannya dari gambaran umum yang dipetakan globe ataupun buku-buku bergambar.

Orang-orang di sini selalu menjanjikannya untuk pergi ke luar, minimal pergi dari gerbang sanatorium. Namun ia tak pernah mendapatkan janji itu. Yang ia lakukan selalu dan _selalu_ duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit dari balik jendela.

Seorang perawat masuk dengan membawa nampan besi. Ia tak perlu menengok untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah dosis obat hariannya. Senja sudah luntur dan kini semesta mulai menjadi hitam. Saatnya kembali menelan tablet-tablet tanpa rasa.

"Lenka." Namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu lembut. Begitu keibuan. "Saatnya minum obat."

Si pemilik nama menoleh, menatap perawat muda yang rutin datang ke kamarnya. Rambutnya berwarna putih seperti menyerap warna kumpulan kristal es di luar, sementara kulitnya kecokelatan. Cantik sekali.

Mereka bertatapan tanpa suara selama kurang lebih satu menit, kemudian Lenka memutus keheningan dengan bertanya;

"Kapan aku bisa operasi?"

Jeda yang terjadi rasanya membunuh suasana di antara keduanya.

Si perawat tak dapat mengatakan apa pun kali ini. Memutuskan hanya tersenyum tanpa arti.

Dan Lenka tahu, ia mungkin masih harus menunggu. Lagi.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

lol saya bahkan nggak percaya akhirnya memutuskan buat jadiin Mikuo sebagai duda wkwkw

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti.

sign,

sabun cair


End file.
